Chapter 2
'''Phoenix Flare Guild '''is the 2nd Chapter of the series and the 2nd Chapter of the Beginnings Arc. Character of the Chapter: Lyn Team of the Chapter: Team CJ, Fallen Angels, Beauty-4 and Otaku Gurlz Story I'm finally here! The Phoenix Flare guild!!! The girl with the pretty big bag was Lyn a girl from Saint Morning. Lyn: "Hello anybody in here?" she said. Kenneth: "Hi miss you look a little lost want me to help you?" Enrique: "Hey Ken don't go talkin to a girl in a middle of a fight" CJ: "You're one to talk Flame Brain" Enrique: "What was that Ice Princess?" Paul: "Are you two fighting again?" CJ and Enrique: "Uhhmmmm NO", they said afraid. Lyn: "Is this always like this in here"? Sean: "Yeah it always is" Gab: "Just the way I like it Hehe" Lyn: "Uhm Hi" Sean: "Hello! And what might your name be?" Gab: "and what did you came here for, A request or something?" Lyn: "Uhm my name is Lyn and I..." Sean and Gab: "Hey nice to meet you" Lyn: "Wait!? Sean and Gab? The Fallen Angels oh wow" Gab: "Well I'm not much of a Fallen Angel now but...." Cuts Gab off, Sean: "Yes we are the Fallen Angels" Lyn: "And wait! The 4 people who we're fighting OH sh-!! They're Team JC!!" Gab: "Yeah they a-" Lyn runs off to them. Sean: "Always gets cuts off there huh" Gab: "Shut up" Lyn's next to JC Lyn: "Hey can I get you're auto..... Chelsea: WATER LOCK!! Lyn: *drowning* Chelsea: "Ohh Geee I thought you we're Alexi" Lyn: *coughs* Chelsea: I'm so sorry!! Are you alright! Lyn: Hi, I'm Lyn and I wanted to join the guild. Chelsea: Oh ok come this way! I'm Chelsea by the way but everybody always calls me... Anne & Grace: KACE!!! Chelsea: Yeah that. Oh Hey! Can you guys dry this one off? Anne and Grace: Oh sure! Anne: Let me do it!! Grace: No me!! Anne: Howl ! Grace: Roar ! Lyn: AHHHHHH Anne and Grace: Oops Chelsea: not again *runs off* Lyn is sent flying.. Lyn: OUCH! Well Atleast I'm dry. Wait where Am I? Great I'm on the other side of town again and the entrance of town to be exact *sighs*. Huh why is there a pillow here? Angelica: GET OFF ME!! Lyn: SORRY! Angelica: Who are you? (sword unsheated to her face) Lyn: WAIT WAIT I'M SORRY. These twin girls sent me flying. Angelica: Twin Girls? Let me guess you we're at the Phoenix Flame Guild right? Lyn: Yeah why? Angelica: Oh gee....How can i EXPLAIN THIS UHM.. Nicole: It's fight week in the Guild. Lyn: Fight Week? Jenny: Yeah Once A year there is a fight week in the guild to .....I dont know Mariah: HAVE FUN!! They only do that to have fun then it's always me to clean it up! Beah: We will help you anyways... Cathy: Yeah Otaku's must stick together!! Lyn: Wait how do you know so much about the guild? Wait did you just say Otaku? OH MY YOU'RE THE OTAKU GURLZ!! Otaku Gurlz: Yes we are. Lyn: Why are you here? ???: They've been searching for me. Beah: FINALLY!! Lou: Sorry guys I was on Mt. Leren and I just had to..... Cathy: Transform? Lou: Yeah Lyn: Hi! Lou: Who's this? Jenny: That's uhmmm Malou: Lyn Lyn: How did you? Nicole: Fortune Teller.... Lyn: ohhh... Navigational Previous: Chapter 1 Next: Chapter 3